Someone Loves You
by EloraCooper4
Summary: A visitor comes to see a five year old Harry Potter.


Author's Note: None of this is mine blah blah blah. Cept Seymour he's mine J I just re-read the first Harry Potter and this story just kinda puked out of me te he. So yeah I can tell you it needs work cause I didn't look over it too much. That whole college thing getting in the way. So I hope you like it and let me know how I can change it for the better! Thanx once again to Kat my beta!!!

Someone Loves You

Harry Potter was excited. The boy was five years old and on his way to the playground. This was because the Dursleys couldn't get a hold of Mrs. Figg. So they were forced to bring Harry along, even though Dudley cried the whole way. His mother tried to make him happy by offering him sweets and toys. But nothing seemed to stop the pig boy.

"How about this Diddykins. We'll put the boy far away…over there." Mrs. Dursley said pointing to the cold monkey bar handles. Dudley smiled and nodded as he sat down in the sandbox, red shovel and pail in hand. The young Dursley hadn't been fond of the monkey bars since he managed to get caught between them a few years back. They had to call the fire department to cut the bars. Harry, however, was quite fond of the monkey bars.

"Go over there boy and go do….oh just go." Mr. Dursley shooed Harry away. Harry jumped on the bars and swung himself from to and fro. A man in the distance watched the boy from a park bench.

"I don't want to do this no more!" Dudley screamed realizing that his sandcastle didn't meet his five-year-old expectations.

"Well how bout the swings Duddiums." Aunt Petunia offered. Dudley smiled his pig smile again, seeing that a boy, even smaller than Harry, was swinging.

"I want to swing!" Dudley ran to the other end of the playground. Or waddled at least.

As his cousin ran to the swings. Harry's attention landed on the red shovel and pail abandoned in the sandbox. Dudley wouldn't mind…of course he would. But Harry told himself that he would be quick. Running to the sandbox he glanced quickly at his relatives. Dudley was too interested in pushing a boy, named Seymour Hastings, off the swings. Harry made himself comfortable in the sandbox. After a few moments of shoveling and paling young Harry Potter had created a mound that resembled a volcano. But in his mind this mound was a castle.

"Hello there." A voice said high above the little boy. Harry looked up to see a man in clothes that his aunt would call "downright shabby". The man's hair was blonde with a few streaks of gray but his calm eyes revealed him to be in his early thirties.

"Hi." Was Harry's simple reply. His sand creation was more important to him at the moment then this odd man.

"What are you making? A castle?"

"Yup. And I'm the prince of the castle. All the people give me all I want. And my cousin isn't there."

"You don't like your cousin?" The man asked looking in Dudley's direction who was at the moment hitting Seymour with the swing. Dudley's parents were watching from afar just giggling to themselves.

"He's mean. He hits me. And it hurts." The man smiled and sat with the boy in the sandbox.

"But here people love you. In your castle." The man patted the sides of the mound hoping t o support the uneasy "tower".

"My teacher said not to talk to strangers." Harry blurted out.

"And you shouldn't."

"Are you a stranger?"

"No."

"Good….I don't know what to call my castle. Maybe Lion. I like Lions."

"Do you? Lions are nice animals, but why don't you name it after yourself." The boy thought about but shook his head.

"No I like Lion better."

"Ok Lion it is then. Here," The man picked up a toothpick from the ground and took a piece of paper from his pocket. He held them in his hands for a time and whispered a word that Harry didn't understand. The man held his hands to the boy and opened them to reveal a small flag with the word Lion on it. Harry giggled with excitement. He picked up the flag and looked at the other side that had a lion on it. It took the boy a few minutes to realize that the lion was roaring.

"Always believe in magic, Harry." The man said as the boy placed the flag on top of the sand mound. "And believe that there is some one out there that loves you."

"BOY!" Mr. Dursley screamed across the playground. Harry's glasses slipped down his nose as he turned to see his uncle.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Dudley's things."

"He stole my pail and shovel! Punish him Daddy!" Dudley squealed as he began to cry.

"That's it. No more cupboard for you! In the garage is where you belong."

"But there isn't any room! Not between the car and Dudley's toys."

"Well then maybe you'll learn some manners-"

"Excuse me." The man spoke. Mr. Dursley noticed the man's presence for the first time. "I don't think you are treating your nephew very fairly. He's just a child. He didn't understand." Mrs. Dursley ran up to her husband to see what her son was crying about. She froze in her tracks when she saw the man.

"Hello Petunia." Was what the man said. Mrs. Dursley whimpered and grabbed her son hiding behind Mr. Dursley.

"He was a friend of that boy's." She whispered into her husband's ear.

"You…you…thing get away from us." The family backed away from the man totally forgetting Harry. The man wasn't fazed by the Dursley's reaction. In fact, he was used to it. He had, after all, already meet Petunia Dursley. Harry looked between his aunt and uncle unable to understand their fear of the nice man. The man bent down to face Harry and pulled out a bar of chocolate from his jacket pocket.

"Here Harry. Never forget what I told you. We'll always be watching over you." He stood up and walked up to the Dursleys who pinned themselves against the iron gate surrounding the playground.

"Be good to him, Petunia. If not for your sister's memory…for your safety." With the last comment the man disappeared with a popping noise following him. The rest of the playground children and parents for some reason hadn't noticed the shabby man. Only the Dursleys saw. Trembling Mr. Dursley called to Harry to hurry up. They were leaving.

Ultimately confused as to what just happened young Harry sat for a moment to make sense of the man. The flag he made him caught the boy's eyes. If the man made him something like that he must have been a nice man. Anyway he did scare the Dursleys. Young Harry Potter smiled as he bit into the chocolate bar and ran to his aunt and uncle with his cousin's shovel and pail in hand.

The man who was known as Remus Lupin, popped back to his shabby room. He simply sighed and let his body fall onto his mini-couch, which was covered in stains and rips.

"I love you Harry." Was what he whispered to himself as the full moon rose from the horizon.

Post: So yeah I once had an alternate ending with Aberforth Dumbledore, but I made him funny and I thought it was taking away from the drama. And it was making it too long. I would also like to say that in the 1st book JK talks about random people thanking Harry and such so who's to say this didn't happen. Maybe Harry just doesn't remember it whink whink Also the Petunia and Lupin thing I think she did meet him. There is more to Petunia than meets the eye. So yes do review and I will be a happy camper. And tell me where I can fix stuff and such…just gently te he.


End file.
